


大叔结局

by CroWsouL



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	大叔结局

佐助做完最后一个力量训练，习惯性的站在镜子面前欣赏自己偾张的肌肉。他不记得自己健身了多少个年头了，好像从很年轻的时候就开始健身了。  
他独自一人生活很久了，也已经一把年纪了，他不知道保持着这一身的肌肉，定期去做头皮护理不让自己秃顶是为了什么？大概为了心里的那个人吧。身边差不多年龄的同事们早已大腹便便顶着一头稀疏的毛发，吹嘘着自家孙子孙女有多可爱，多活泼。  
“哎。”叹了口气，揉了揉酸痛的关节，看来又要减轻运动量了，体能和以前不好比了。  
回到家，佐助习惯性打开国际频道。RT频道的新闻下方突然出现一行名字，佐助简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他把节目回放，调大声音。  
“今日新闻，20XX年，圣彼得堡新新泽尼特竞技场已完工。主设计方为ЮЖФ，首席设计师为我国著名日裔设计师漩涡鸣人。将于20XX年10.10日举行剪彩活动。”（卧槽，我真是编的一套一套的，泽尼特刚刚为了2018俄罗斯世界杯换了新场地，又被我强行搬了一次家。）  
佐助把电视停格在这一刻，他拿来平时不愿使用的老花镜戴上，走到电视前，手抚过漩涡鸣人这几个字母。  
此时彼得堡，鸣人关掉电视机，揉了揉脖子拿过一本建筑杂志翻阅起来，杂志的首章报道就是刚才电视里播过的有关自己负责设计的新新泽尼特竞技场。把杂志扔在茶几上，拿过一瓶拉菲倒入杯中1/3处，端着高脚杯伫立在窗前。  
抿了口酒，鸣人闭上眼睛享受柔顺的液体滑过食道。他现在是首席设计师，这么多年的摸爬滚打，他熬成了爷，不再需要看别人的脸色工作了。  
以他这个年纪一步步爬上首席设计师这个位置是不太现实的，水门靠自己在外这么多年积累的人脉帮鸣人稍稍走了一点捷径。  
鸣人在工作几年后明明白白的体会到了职场如深海，里面什么样的鱼都有，只有鲸鱼这样庞大的鱼种才有机会浮出水面，见一见天日。好在他爸是条老鲸鱼，给了他成为鲸鱼的机会。当水门第一次提出动用关系让鸣人升职时，鸣人没有拒绝。  
水门起初还很惊讶，本以为鸣人的自尊心不会让自己去给他开后门的。其实他是不知道早在十几年前他的儿子就拒绝了一条更为捷径的路。  
最后一滴酒入口，鸣人将冰冷的酒杯贴在脸颊上，远处地平线的尽头是海，不知道佐助现在在哪？现在变成什么样子了？如果他们在人群中相遇自己还认识他么？  
刚工作的三年，面对熬夜伏案设计出来的图纸署名是首席的名字时，或是遭遇同事暗算时，鸣人都会闪过一个念头，“早知道当初跟着佐助去过安逸的生活了。”不过也只是一瞬间的念头。工作量过于饱和，他没时间去好好思考这个念头。  
随后越来越忙，一年，两年，三年不见面，从起初，一星期一次的电话变成一个月一次。再后来变成节日问候，最后啊，就没再联系了。  
手机铃声突然响起，对方娇滴滴的说着些什么，鸣人不耐烦的挂了电话。  
鸣人听腻了，“大叔，你好帅哦。”“我最喜欢大叔了。”“大叔，我爱你。”这样的话。  
许多小年轻向他表白求交往，他都挥挥手拒绝了，别人一口一句大叔的喊着他，殊不知他心里有他自己的大叔。  
拉下窗帘遮住外面喧嚣的，披着华美光景的丑恶夜色，鸣人已经会透过这个世界的表象看清它真实的本质了，这技能没点时间学不来的。  
早点睡吧，明天起床要去健身，上午有个重要会议，下午和团队去新的场地考察，晚上还有无聊而虚伪的饭局。  
佐助苦笑着开始收拾行李，这么多年来他头一次如此清晰的了解到鸣人的动态。上天故意要他和鸣人分开似的，自从分配到中国以后，他往后所有工作的国家都在亚洲地区。  
鸣人的FB好像换了新的工作账号，他们分开一年后，鸣人再也没有更新过动态。  
后来怎么就没了联系，佐助自己也不太清楚，也许是看着自己眼角的皱纹越来越深，渐渐没了和鸣人联系的自信吧。  
板着手指算算，自己最多再活30年就不错了，果然不管怎么样，想再看鸣人一眼。10.10号剪彩说不定能看到鸣人，自己的护照去俄罗斯是免签的，时间上来得及。  
进入十月份的彼得堡几乎整月都是阴天，灰厚的云层堆积在建筑上方，直往下坠。  
这是鸣人成为首席后的第一个作品，来了许多媒体，为了形象好一些，他只穿了一身剪裁利落的西装。在露天的竞技场中，湿冷的空气顺着袖口领子往西装里钻，一开口说话又咽下一口凉气，他僵硬着笑容，心里只求仪式快些结束。  
不知过了几个小时，媒体陆陆续续都离开了。本一心想着早些回家的鸣人却拒绝了同事的顺风车，自己在竞技场里游荡起来。  
他穿过前排观众席，走过足球场的青青草地，仰头环顾四周。这是他和团队辛辛苦苦设计出来的，现在被建造出来了，就像他的孩子出生了。  
欣慰的笑了笑，这大概是坚持梦想付出的艰辛回报予他的一点点甜蜜。  
佐助没有资格证，无法进入场地观看剪彩仪式，他在路边买了一杯咖啡坐在球场外的长椅上。一群人浩浩荡荡的从出口涌出，唯独没有鸣人。  
内心有些小小失落，但也没有离开的打算。反正来都来了，也没什么事要做，就在长椅上坐到晚天黑吧，至少还有鸽子相伴。起身打算买一袋面包喂鸽子，这时却看到一个熟悉的身影出现在出口，由远及近的向自己这边移动。  
是他的鸣人！他的鸣人把头发剪短了，一头短短的金发精神极了。一身西装也遮不住包裹在布料底下精壮的躯体，常年健身的佐助一眼就能看出这个人是否拥有一具健美的体魄。  
鸣人远远看到一个奇怪的人独自坐在长椅上，这个月份已经没有人会悠闲的坐在长椅上吹凉风了。不由自主的想走近看一看。  
佐助看到鸣人离自己越来越近，心脏跳动的速度之快，让他怀疑自己会不会血压飙升直接中风了。眼前这个中年男人太过完美，自己已经是个老头了，他突然不想让鸣人认出自己，肘关节撑着膝盖，低下头，单手抵住额头。  
一双修长笔直的双腿定格在视野内，紧接着佐助听到了梦里才会出现的声音。  
“佐助。”  
佐助没有抬起头，他低着头不敢看站在面前的人，这声佐助和以前的都不同，低沉磁性的男性嗓音带着微微的颤抖，还有一丝惊讶。  
阵风刮过，成群的鸽子扑腾着翅膀腾空而起，几乎顷刻间，佐助的泪水夺眶而出。  
几秒的时间，像是这13年的离别一样漫长。又好像这13年，他们其实没有分开过，只是做了一个好长的梦。  
骨节分明，修剪干净的手拿着一张纸巾递到佐助面前。  
佐助接过纸巾，“好久不见。”  
鸣人在佐助身边坐下，“你怎么在？”  
“我在电视上看到你。”  
“这样啊...”鸣人注视着佐助，“你为什么不抬头看看我？”  
佐助抬头和鸣人对视，笑了笑。  
鸣人一刹那被震惊到了，他看到佐助笑起来深深凹陷的法令纹和眼角的皱纹。他没想到自然的力量如此无情，就算对方是宇智波佐助，时间依旧不会放过他。  
佐助看出鸣人一瞬间的惊愕，苦笑道，“我老了。”  
“嗯...”鸣人没有说什么不老啊，还和以前一样这种话安慰佐助，而是承认了事实。  
他牵过佐助的一只手，抚摸对方手背微微起皱的皮肤。佐助本来就皮肤很白，因此岁月留下的褐斑特别明显。鸣人心里说不出的心疼，他可是自己的佐助大叔啊，怎么会老呢？  
佐助回握住鸣人的手，近距离端详鸣人的侧脸，和最后一次看到的时候变化了不少，现在脸部轮廓线条硬朗，已经是个彻彻底底成熟的男人了。  
“你在工作上取得了很大的成就啊，幸亏当初没和我走，不然毁了你大好的前程。”  
“你现在在哪里工作？”  
“年纪大了，回日本总部了。在全世界东奔西走的工作交给你这样年纪的年轻人负责了。”  
鸣人看着眼前宏伟的足球竞技场，再望向远处贯穿整个座城市的涅瓦河。深吸一口气，突然拥抱住佐助，头埋在佐助的肩窝处，“大叔，带我走吧，我累了。”  
“今天就36岁了，还说傻话呢。”  
“我没有。”搂住佐助的手又收紧了几分，“我们一起回日本，你养我，要是养不起我也没事，我这些年存了一笔钱，我回日本买块地，种番茄卖...”  
佐助看了眼肩头被鸣人的泪水打湿的风衣面料，大手附上鸣人的后脑勺，语气无奈而悲伤，“可是我老了...”  
“当初你都不嫌我小，现在我又怎么会嫌你老。”  
佐助实在忍不住了，扶着鸣人的肩头，倾身吻住了对方的唇，魂牵梦绕。  
“好，我们回日本，一起种番茄。”佐助的唇顺着鸣人的鼻尖一路吻至带着泪珠的眼角。  
“现在就回去收拾东西。”鸣人对佐助露出小时候一样撒娇的笑容。  
“好。”  
天色暗了，涅瓦河上的风刮的厉害，鸣人不停的打颤。  
佐助脱下风衣罩在鸣人身上，他里面穿了一件黑色的单衣，就像第一次见鸣人一样。  
“果然还是我的佐助大叔，这里一点也没变。”鸣人使坏的戳戳佐助依然健硕的胸肌。  
抓住使坏的手指，放至唇边宠溺的亲了亲“走吧。”  
两人相拥着向前走去，穿过稀疏的人流，消失在泛起点点夜色的涅瓦街尽头。


End file.
